The Fear Keeper
by Starfreak10
Summary: based off of the episode the gamekeeper, Sg1 encounters a fear keeper and they are stuck in the game untill Colonel O'Neill solves his probblum, warning there is whump and S/J pairing
1. Chapter 1

**The Fear Keeper**

**A/N its AU its based off of the game keeper I came up with the idea after we watch that episode,oh and there will be whump, also I'm sick so if you think it's a little weird I'll blame that jk, no I will take all the blame for that, I have bad spelling and grammar and I so need a beta but I don't have one so I will do the best I can do please enjoy**

**Disclaimer don't own never will all rights go to the people who made starga**te

So they arrive on Pj9-584, Sg1 looks around Carter speaks first,

"Umm well it looks …different then most planets we've been too."

Jack grunts "yeah umm are we sure that glass isn't going to break?"

Teal'c walks over and knocks on the glass "O'Neill I'm sure it will not break it is very strong."

Daniel smiles and then sneezes, Jack smiles "Danny boy you allergic to fish?'

Daniel glares at him "no."

Carter smiles "well it may be different but it sure is beautiful."

The room they were in was circular with a hall leading towards another room, on all walls and the ceiling it look like one giant fish tank, fish swimming all around. And so they walked on ahead, through the hallway and on to the next circular room, which looked like the first but instead of the gate and DHD there were five game chairs sitting in the middle.

Jack shouts as soon as they walk in, "aw hell, were not doing this again."

A man in a blue outfit appears from the next hallway "you have done this before? Ah maybe my brother, he did steal a few of my chairs, of course he is a more peaceful man then I, so he was probably using them for different purposes.

On that note the keeper snaps his fingers and the chair cords grab SG1.

Jack and Sam point of view

Jack and Sam appear in a black box with one light on the ceiling in the middle of the room.

Carter looks at Colonel O'Neill, "Sir if you don't mind my asking is this a part of your past or imagination?"

Jack gives Carter a strange look, "no, I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Just before they could say anything more the keeper appears.

Jack grabs him and slams him against the wall, "where is the door out of here."

The keeper frowns "umm well you see you have to win to get out, I'm not like my brother who I guess made a door."

Jack slams him against the wall again and shouts "WHAT you let us out of here right now; I'm not playing your stupid games."

The keeper frowns, "I'm sorry it's the only way."

Before the Colonel could say anything more Carter jumps in, "at least tell us where we are?"

The keeper looks to Carter, "only if he lets go of me."

Jack grumbles and let's go of the keeper.

The keeper smiles, "thank you, and I will introduce myself I am the fear keeper, and as for where we are, we are in his fear." As he points to Jack.

Jack grabs him again and slams him into the wall again. "Were what now?"

The keeper smiles evilly, "figure out what you have always wanted to do in the middle of your fear and you win." And he snaps his fingers and he is gone.

Jack grumbles "that son of a bitch."

On that note they start searching for a way out.

Daniel and Teal'c's point of view

They appear in a white box with a see through window looking into a black box, where they see Jack and Sam.

Daniel starts to pound on the glass and shouts "hey guys over here, you guys okay?"

But no response so he tries again," Jack, Sam over here."

Again no response, right as he opens his mouth to try again Teal'c buts in "I do not believe they can hear you Daniel Jackson."

Daniel turns to Teal'c and frowns and then back to the glass, at that moment the keeper appears in the box with Jack and Sam.

As they watch they realize they can see and hear everything from the black box, and then the keeper leaves

Teal'c turns his head to Daniel, "I believe we are in a box where we can hear and see them but they cannot of us."  
>Daniel whips his head around to Teal'c, "like a see through glass like they use on that show NCIS."<p>

Teal'c raises his eyebrow, "I do not know what show you are talking about."

Daniels smiles, "I'll show it to you later, I'm sure you would like it."

At that moment the keeper appears, "ah you are correct about the glass well done."

Daniel frowns, "why are we here?"

The keeper smiles evilly, "we are here to watch the Colonel miserably fail at trying to win."

Teal'c raises his eyebrow, "I do not wish to watch my friends suffer."

The keeper snaps his fingers and two chairs and metal chains appear and tie Daniel and Teal'c to the chairs, "too bad, I control the games around here and you will watch, let the games begin."

At that moment Daniel saw something he wishes he would never have to see again.

Jack and Sam's point of view

Carter turns to the Colonel "Sir if you don't mind my asking what is this fear that we are going to have to face?"

Jack grunts, "Oh I don't know, but I'm sure where going to find out."

And so they waited and waited and then a speaker came on and said "Round one."

Jack and Sam looked at each other waiting for it to begin.

And then suddenly Carter feels a tingly feeling and then the pain shoots right through her and then her screams of agony broke out, and then she fell lifeless to the floor.

At that moment Jack realized what his fear was …losing Carter. Tears started rolling down his face and then the room went black and then the speaker spoke, "you have failed…Round Two."

And the lights came back on and there stood Carter waiting for it to happen again.

**A/N Review Please they make me happy**


	2. The Game

**A/N sorry it took me so long busy week**

**Disclaimer don't own never will all rights go to the people who made stargate**

Daniel and Teal'c point of view.

Daniel snaps his head toward the keeper, "you can't do this. Lets us go."

The keeper snaps his fingers and another chair appears and he sits down and turns back to Daniel, "ah but I can and you will sit here till he wins, IF he wins I mean."

Teal'c glares and the Keeper, "we have come across chairs like this before. The Tauri tried to use them for their own methods; they ended up almost killing me. If you do not stop you will kill Major Carter. Which would cause us all great pain and O'Neill will most certainly kill you."

The Keeper smiles evilly once again, "ah but that's where your wrong. I want to kill you all I find it enjoyable, When Major Carter dies you all will get chemicals sucked into your brains and die slowly, and I will watch gleefully. Now pipe down so I can watch." And he snaps his fingers and two rags stuff themselves in Teal'c and Daniel's mouths.

Jack and Sam's point of view.

Sam sees the lights come back on and can't believe she is alive. And then she realizes she's going to go through it again. She looks to Jack with a sad look and then waits for the pain to come, but nothing happens. She looks at him confused, "Sir nothing's happening."

Jack smiles, "did we win?"

and then a staff weapons blast flies from the wall and Carter gets shot and she falls over on the ground in pain and starts to drift into unconsciousness. Jack quickly runs to Carter. "Come on Carter stay with me, show me that mega witted smile of yours."

Carter starts to cough up blood and then she frowns. "I'm sorry Sir." Then her body go's lifeless.

The lights go out and then the Speaker speaks. "You have failed again….Round Three."

Jack screams "no round three. You let us go, you let us go now."

And the lights go back on and there stood Carter waiting for it to start again. "Sir Maybe it wants me to live, maybe it wants you to save me then we win. Otherwise I don't know what to do."

Jack walks over to Carter. "How am I going to save you if you die differently every time?"

Carter walks closer to the Colonel. "Well Sir we are just going to have to stay close."

So they waited. After about a minute of waiting a Grenade fly's out of the wall. As soon as Jack saw something come out of the wall,

he quickly grabbed Carter's arm and made a run as far away they could get. After it blown they recollected themselves and started to smile,

until the Speaker came on. "You have failed… Round Four, but before we go to Round Four, here is a special gift from the Fear Keeper.

Two electric cords come flying out of the wall and electrocuted Carter and now she lye lifeless on the floor once again.

A/N preave review sorry it was not as long as the first i was in a hurry :)


	3. The Game That Never Ends

The lights come back on and there stood Carter all sweaty and tired. "Ok Sir maybe if you try saving me by you getting killed."

Jack starts to pace. "Ok we will try it, but Carter are you sure you are able to go through another round?"

Carter sits on the ground. "Well Sir it's not like we have a choice, but I am tired, I bet it does the same thing to me as it did to Teal'c, when he used the game chair."

Jack turns to the wall and pounds his fist, wondering why he did not realize this.

Carter jumps up "Sir?"

Jack turns back to Carter. "Ok Carter let's get out of here, Stay close."

Carter nods her head and waits.

The wall starts to move towards them, Carter's confused. "Sir I thought it's trying to kill me? Not squash both of us." As she is speaking they are both moving back against the other wall.

As soon as they thought it was going to crush them it randomly stops right in front of them.

Jack turns to Carter confused. "What the hell?"

Carter touches the wall. A shard darts out of the wall, right into her chest. Carter touches her chest and starts to cough all over the place. The wall moves back to where it belongs and Carter starts to fall

Jack jumps immediately to Carter and catches her. "I don't think are plan went so well, I don't remember you dying being a part of it."

Carter smiles as much as she can when in pain. "Well Sir we can always try next round." And her body goes lifeless.

Jack's heart aches in agony. And the lights go out and the speaker comes on once again. "You have failed again …Round Five."

And the lights come back on and there Carter stands. Jack walks over to her and she just collapses in his arms. He gently lets her down on the ground and walks away screaming. "Come on let her have a break."

The Keeper appears. "Hmm you say you want a break, well you may have a break after round five."

Jack looks surprised."Really?"

The Keeper smiles. "Of course, I can leave my game and take my regular nap and enjoy my fish, and then when I come back have some more fun, it's perfect." He snaps his fingers and disappears.

Jack helps Carter up. "Ok Carter one more round and we can have a break how's that sound?"

Carter just gives him a, I'm too sleepy to understand you look.

Then Round Five begins. A Jaffa appears with a staff weapon right in front of Carter.

Jack makes a run towards Carter. Pushes her over and gets hit with the staff blast. The Jaffa disappears and Carter quickly gets up, no matter how tried she is and rushes to Jack.

Jack is gasping for air and holding his stomach in pain. And when he speaks it's in a hush voice. "Carter I'm just going to lie down for a while and relax, is that ok?"

Carter smiles and then frowns, knowing that when her Co is seriously injured, he always cracks a joke. Then his body goes lifeless and the Speaker comes on "Round Six will begin after a short break." And the lights come on and Jack is standing there and shouts "I've come back from the dead."

Carter smiles, "Sir I think Daniel has you beat on coming back from the dead, anyway Sir we didn't win, I don't know what else to do."

Jack grumbles. "What are we supposed to do?"

Carter frowns. "Well Sir it's your mind not mine."

Jack frowns. "Fine I'll think about it."

Carter sits down. "Sir what have you always wanted to do before I die."

Jack raises his eyebrow in a Teal'c like manner. "Well ah save you."

Carter chuckles. "I mean besides that Sir."

Jack frowns. "I have to think about it."

Carter leans her head back and closes her eyes. "Ok I'm just going to rest here for a bit while you do that."

Jack takes a good look at Carter and really starts to worry and thinks she looks bad, real bad. We need to get out of here like now. And that's when he realizes what he has always wanted to do, but how will he do it he doesn't know.

**A/N Please review … I typed it right this time yay sorry I was in a hurry last and misspelled please. Anyway go and hit that review button you know you want to. Oh and thanks for all the reviews**


	4. You Never Know Till You Try

**A/N ok this one is kind of cutesy sorry for those who don't like that. It's just I love J/S together. Oh and THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. They mean a lot to me**.

Jack's point of view

Jack Feels Carter's head fall on his shoulder and looks towards her. And see's her eyes shut. Jack feels a sense of panic rush through him and quickly checks Carter's pulse. Relief floods through him as realizes Carter's just asleep.

He looks at her in awe and thinks. "Man she looks cute when she is sleeping. No Jack she's your subordinate, you can't think like this."

Jack takes his Jacket off, and quickly makes it like a pillow and grabs Carter and rests her head on it. He gets up and starts to pace around the room, lost in thought.

"How will I tell her? What if she docent feel the same way? But if I don't tell her she could die. Would I rather have her dead and still be on good terms with her? Or would I rather have her live and never see her or speak to her cause it would be too awkward?"

Jack grunts, and starts to think again. "Dumb question for myself, I would rather have her live and be happy, even if it costs my own happiness. What I would give just to see her smile one last time before I destroy are friendship.

Jack frowns and speaks out load. "Well I might as well practice before I make a full of myself."

Jack turns to a sleeping Carter. "Sam I'm sorry I'm going to destroy are friendship, but it's the only way I can save your life." A tear rolls down Jack's face. "Sam I love you."

Sam's point of view

Sam feels herself slip into unconscious. She soon finds herself awoken by what she assumes is Jack, moving her onto his jacket. She watches him walk around the room. Confused as to why he looks so nervous. She shuts her eyes. And he starts to speak. "Well I might as well practice before I make a full of myself. Sam I'm sorry I'm going to destroy are friendship, but it's the only way I can save your life. Sam I love you" as soon as he says I love you a tear rolls down her face.

Jack and Sam's point of view

Jack stares at Carter, and starts to shake her. "Carter, Carter wakes up."

Carter's eyes open, she stares at him in confusion.

Jack frowns. "You're crying, bad dream?

Carter smiles, "no, they're happy tears."

Jack is more confused than ever. "Ok good dream?"

Carter laughs. "No I was awake when you started talking."

Jack turns away, "so you heard what I said? I'm sorry for,"

Carter smiles, "Jack."

But Jack keeps going. "Ruining are."

Carter chuckles. "Jack."

Again Jack keeps going. "Friendship, and."

Carter breaks full out in laughter.

Jack frowns. "Carter I'm trying to apologies and you're laughing at me."

Carter stops laughing. "Jack I said they were happy tears. You have nothing to apologies for, I love you too, always have always will. No matter how hard I try to forget you, you always come back to me. Every time I'm with someone else, I always wish it was you there instead."

Jack smiles, "now I feel like an idiot."

Carter laughs. "You are an idiot, but you're my idiot. And by the way, you were babbling."

Jack glares. "I don't babble."

Carter brings out Jack's favorite grin. "You just were."

Jack laughs, "I think I spend way too much time with you and Dannyboy, I think when we get back I'll spend some time with Teal'c."

Carter glares at him, but can't hold it and it turns into a smile, and playfully smacks his shoulder.

Jack sits down. "So shell we wait, and then win?"

Carter nods her head and leans onto his shoulder, and they wait for their last round

**A/N press the big review button, come on its right there you can do it.**


	5. The way Home

**A/N sorry it took so long, I Wright on my iPod and then switch over to Word, but I got a new iPod so my story got erased.**

Round Six

So they wait. Jack's holding Carters hand, hoping this will work.

Carter turns to Jack. "Sir if this docent works."

But before she could say more Jack cuts in. "ach, it's going to work Carter, don't doubt that."

Carter nods her head.

Jack squeezes her hand her comfort.

A bullet flies from the wall and hits Carter in the arm. Carter looks downs and sees blood seeping through her jacket. And says in a Jack like manner,

"Well here we go again."

Then another bullet flies from the wall and hits Carter in the stomach. Carter drops to the floor in pain once again.

Jack quickly catches her, brushes her cheek and whispers lovingly. "I love you, never forget that."

A tear rolls down her cheek and her body go's lifeless one last time.

The speaker comes on. "You have succeeded, well done." And he sees a bright flash of light.

Daniel and Teal'c's point of view

The Keeper sits back down and starts to laugh. "at this rate your friends will never win."

Daniel glares at him.

The Keeper, smiles. "Oh nothing to say do ya? Oh wait you can't speak." The Keeper burst into laughter and looks back towards the window, to watch his little show.

He watches a two bullets go through Carter and just smiles as she is in pain. "Oh look your friend is trying to comfort her." He starts to laugh even more. Then he hears what Jack says, he jumps up and pulls his face right up to the glass.

Daniel looks toward Teal'c, very confused.

Teal'c just raises his eyebrow.

Then they all hear the speaker. "You have succeeded, well done." The Keeper shouts out. "NOOOOO,"

And they all see a bright flash of light.

Sg1's point of view.

They all appear back in the water room with their guns missing.

The Keeper makes a run for the next hallway. Jack darts after him. "Hey you get your sorry ass back here." The rest of Sg1 dart after the keeper and Jack.

As soon as Jack runs into the next hall, the Keeper fires one of their own P-90's off and shoots Jack in the stomach.

To Be Continued

**A/N well I won't have the next chapter up till next week because I will be at my figure skating comp,sorry it was short i need to work on that.**

** please review, and if you have any ****Criticism go ah head and give it to me i would love to know how i can make it better :)**


	6. Hope

Jack falls backwards in pain. The Keeper just stands there and smiles. The rest of Sg1 runs in. Carter immediately runs to Jack side. 'Sir Can you hear me?"

Jack grumbles, "Yes, but might I ask you to shoot that man."

Carter chuckles. "Knowing he is okay, but needs medical help soon."

The Keeper points the gun at them. "Don't move or I'll shoot you all."

Teal'c glares at the Keeper.

The Keeper smiles even more. "I'm not afraid of you big guy, remember I'm the one with the gun." And he points it directly at Teal'c.

Daniel being his normal self says. "Maybe we can negotiate something, you know like maybe you want something we have and in return you can let us go?"

The Keeper turns his head towards Daniel. "No."

Teal'c takes this opportunity to grab the gun right out of the Keepers hands.

The Keeper looks down at his hands, no idea what just happened.

Jack starts laughing which sounds more like choking. "Maybe you should keep your eyes on the gun next time."

The Keeper frowns. "Okay you got me, so what are you going to do to me? Kill me?"

Jack starts to sit up.

Carter tries to push him back down. "Sir I don't think you should move."

Jack grumbles in pain and chokes out. "I'm fine, as for what we will do to you, we are going to send you back to your brother, and so you can't harm anymore people."

The Keeper yelps and begs. "Oh please no anything but that, my brother annoys me, take my chairs take my chairs just leave me with my fish."

Carter turns towards the Keeper. "And how will we know you won't recreate the chairs again?"

The Keeper frowns. "Because I lied, my brother is really made them; I stole them from him and made some minor changes."

Jack turns to the Keeper. "alright we will send another SG team in to collect the chairs,"

Carter gets up. "Sir I should disconnect them before we leave." And she turns toward the Keeper, and they both leave to disconnect the chairs.

Carter quickly does her job, knowing Jack has little time.

As soon as they get back Teal'c picks up Jack, to Jack's dislike. And dial's the gate. As soon as Jack is up near the event horizon slips into unconscious

**A/N sorry it took me so long but im back, thanks for all the reivews and good lucks :) keep the reviews coming please, also sorry again its short :(**


	7. Free at Last

**A/N so I know I know it's been like three weeks but I have maybe a good excuse. I read the hunger games for the first time and I'm a slow reader. Btw amazing books. Anyway really sorry hope you can forgive me.**

Jack wakes up in the infirmary, he looks to his right to the chair next to his bed is a sleeping Carter. Jack can't help but smile at how adorable she looks. Janet walks in. "you know she is absolutely exhausted, but yet we can't get her to leave your side. It is good to see you Awake Sir. How are you feeling?"

Jack grunts. "Just Peachy. Where are Teal'c and Daniel?"

Janet, smiles. "Well Sir since its 01:00 I bet they are in bed."

Jack smiles,"ah , why are you here at this fine hour?"

Janet starts to check stuff off on her clip board. "Well I pulled an all nighter the other night and the General ordered me to bed in the middle of the day, so when I woke up it was night and I could not go back to bed so here I am."

Jack mumbles. "Ah, so how long have I been out? And how's Carter?"

Janet grabs a chair and sits down. "Well Sir for starters you have been out for a week. As for Sam, she's not been having the best time, a lot of nightmares, every time she has one she just sat here and talked to you and then was fine. We had Mackenzie come in, but she won't talk to him, she's not acting like herself." Jack looks to a sleeping Carter. "And what about her injuries?"

Janet frowns. "a little bruised and exhausted, but other than that she is fine."

Jack yawns. Janet sighs. "Sir you should get back to sleep."

Jack sighs. "Okay but next time Carter wakes up you wake me."

Carter's eyes open. "I don't think that will be necessary Sir."

Jack, smiles."Hey sleepy head."

Carter grunts. "Look who's talking, you've been asleep for a week. I've only been asleep for a couple of hours."

Jack laughs. "Doc I thought you said she was not acting like herself?"

Janet laughs. "Well I guess the power of the Scarecrow made Dorothy all happy again."

Carter, smiles. "Well then what did Mr. Scarecrow want to talk about?"

Janet takes a look at the exchange of looks going on between them. "I'll just be in my office if you need me." And she walks away to call Daniel to tell him she won the bet and he owes her money.

Jack takes Sam's hand. "Sam I'm going to talk to the General about retiring. But no matter what happens I'm always here for you and I'm not giving you up."

Sam frowns. "Jack I'm going with you too, I don't want to fight Goa'uld without you, so if you retire I retire."

Jack grunts. "Sam I don't want you to give up something you love."

Sam looks directly at Jack. "Don't you see Jack, I love you more than my job, and I would give up my job just to be with you."

Jack smiles. "Alright we will go together. Once they release me from this horrifying place."

Sam chuckles.

After about 3 days they finally release Jack.

Jack and Sam head down to the General's office. As they walk in the General just gets off the phone. "I was wondering when you two were going to show up."

Carter gives him a puzzled look. "Sir were you expecting us, because I didn't get a message saying you need to see us."

The General just chuckles, "relax Major I didn't ask you I just knew you would come."

Jack gives him the your crazy look. "Are you psychic now Sir?"

The General sits in his big comfy chair and points to the other chairs."Sit."

They sit. Jack looks to the General. "Sir we have a small problem."

The General laughs. "You mean we have no problem at all."

Sam looks confused."Sir with all due respect, do you have any idea what we are talking about."

The General turns to his phone. "Yes I do. Do you have idea who was on the phone with me? No probably not. That was the President."

Jack smiles. "How is the old man these days?"

The General frowns. "Good considering two of his best want to retire. See Major I know exactly what we are talking about. You know when Doctor Frasier left the room there are still cameras. When I got word of what you were talking about I called the President, we have been discussing it ever since. Well he just called back with the answer. You two will have full rights to be together and be on the same team. As long as your feelings don't get in the way of your job, Of course the President and I don't think that will happen because you guys loved each other for so long and are still alive. Do you except the terms of agreement?" if you sign here." Then he pulls out a piece of paper.

Jack and Sam quickly look at each other in disbelief. Then turns back to the paper and signs.

The General laughs at their eagerness. "You are here by aloud to date. No doing anything on my base though. Except for this one moment, Jack just kiss her already and then get out of my office."

Jack smiles. "Yes Sir." And he does as exactly as the General says and they both feel free to love each other for once.

The End

**A/N yeah maybe it being longer with make up for my absence. Not sure if I like the end, but anyway hope you enjoyed and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW … please and thank you**.


End file.
